Goodbye
by 6th Yoshi
Summary: Once there were two friends that did everthing with eachother. But one day, when one of them starts to develope a strong feeling for the other, both of their lives take a turn for the worst. Oneshot


Once long ago, there were two friends. They would always to everything together, and they would never abandon each other, no matter what the situation was. As time passed by, one of the friends started to develope strange feelings for the other. She couldn't make out what the feeling was, so she ignored it. After a while, the feeling got stronger and stronger. Finally, on one evening motorcycle ride when they were fifteen, the girl understood. The strange feelings she developed for her best friend was love.

_'But this is wrong! I can't have these's feelings towards her! It can't be!'_ She took a small peek at the rear miror only to find her best friend's sleeping form. She looked back at the road in front of her and tried to focus. She shook her head. ''I have to find a way to shake this feeling away..'' she whispered to herself. She took one more peek at her dear friend's sleeping face in the miror. Her face blushed a little red as she watched her friend nuzzel her face a little more on her back. She sighed and once again and tried to consentrate. Suddenly, she had another weird feeling deep down in her gut, but this time, it was different. Something was telling her that something bad would soon happen... Sango, being afraid of this feeling, found a open area on the side of the road near a cliff. She parked near the fence that blocked off the edge. Looking at the ocean seen in front of her, she hopped off of her bike and made her way to the fence, being lost in thought. She then heard her dear friend starting to sturr behind her. Sango then turned to see her crush starting to become concious.

Her friend took a long yawn before her eyes slowly opened. "Huh... What the? Sango, where are we?"

Sango started to sweat."Oh, ummm, don't worry Kagome. We just had a flat tire. I'll get it fixed in no time! I-I was just taking a break and..." Panicing, she turned around and saw the huge blue sea. Then an excuse hit her. "um, was... looking at the ocean. Yeah, that's it! I was looking at the ocean." she said as she scratched the back of her head. _'Damn, that was pathetic!'_

Kagome smiled. "Well, ok then." She stepped off the motorcycle and pasted her friend. She leaned on the fence and gazed that mother nature's wonderful sea. "It's... beautiful..." she said as she rested her head on her palms.

"Huh? Er, I mean, yeah, it sure is amazing..." _'Though not as amazing as you...'_ Sango added in her mind. She walked to Kagome's side an examines the view as well.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head in agreement, but then started to shiver. Sango took her jacket off and layed it on Kagome.

"Thank you, Sango." Sango smiled and looked back at the ocean. Nervously, she put her arm around Kagome's shoulder, and to her suprise, Jill responded by resting her head on Sango's shoulder. Sango blushed a little to her gesture, feeling Kagome's soft face pressed against her bare arm. _'Well, at least that feeling is gone...'_ she thought.

Kagome giggled, causing Sango to raise an eyebrow at her. "As much as I enjoy this, I think we should be heading back now." Kagome stated

"Ummm, ok..." Sango released her arm and followed Kagome to the bike. "Oh, wait..." Kagome turned around to see Sango reach into her pocket and pull out a folded note. "Here..." she said as she held the note in front of Kagome. "You can read it whenever you want. I prefer you read it at home though..."

Kagome took the note out of her hand gently. "Ok, I will." She smiled brightly at her, and Sango just smiled back. They got onto the motorcycle and Sango started the engine.

"Whatever happen to a flat tire?" Kagome asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, well, ummmm..." Sango couldn't help but blush as she tried to ponder for an answer. Kagome just laughed at her situation.

"I'm just kidding, it's ok, lets just be on our way now..." Kagome rested her head on Sango's back, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Sango smiled and blushed even more before she continued the drive home.

----------------------

For a while now, the girls have been driving. They stopped by a bar for a drink, but Sango had one too many for her to drive...

"Kagome, slow down already!! You're gonna get us killed!!"

Sango sped up and chuckled at Kagome's plea. "Nah, I don't think so."

"I'll do anything if you just slow down!! Please Sango!! Stop!!"

Sango laughed out loud at Kagome's plea and finally gave in. "Alright, alright. If you want me to slow down, you'll put on the helmet nice and tight. It doesn't really look good on me." Kagome put on Sango's helmet as told.

"Ok, I have on the stupid helmet, now low down!!"

"Not yet. Just give me a big hug first." Kagome gave Sango the biggest hug ever, as if there was no tomorrow.

"All right, now can you please slow down!?!" But before Sango had a chance to respond, a truck came down the wrong lane and crashed into them...

---months later---

Kagome awoke with a start on a hospitle bed. She looked around in the well lit room. To conclusion, it was day time at 10:00 a.m. Attached to her were some machines. She laid her head on the pillow and tried to trace her memories on what happened to her... Then that's when it hit her like a battering ram...

"Sango!!!" she sat up with a jolt. The doctor came rushing in seconds later after he heard Kagome's cry.

"You're awake! Are you alright?" the doctor said in suprise.

"Nevermind that, where's Sango!?" Kagome demanded. The doctor looked away slowly with a sad expression on his face. Kagome got the hint, and the tears slowly started to rolled down her cheek.

"Your friend... died instantly... The brakes on the motorcycle were jammed, and she couldn't stop it... I think you were pretty lucky you were the one with the helmet in the crash." Kagome's eyes went wide in realization... Sango didn't want to worry her, and she didn't want her to die, so she must have told she told her to put on the helmet tightly, and to give her a final good-bye hug... "Oh, we found this in your pocket, I think it was ment for your eyes only..." The doctor gave Kagome the bloody note, and left her alone without another word. Kagome glanced at the blood covered paper, then, after building enough courage, slowly unraveled...

_Kagome, _

_Hey there. Listen, thanks for being my best friend, and thanks for always being there for me. Over the years, I started to develope a weird feeling deep down in my gut. I didn't really know what it was exactly, so i ignored it, but, then after a while, I finally realized what it was. It was called love. Heh, and here's the funny part of my story... The feeling I had, well, it was for... you... That's right, what I'm trying to say is that I... love... you..._

_Sango_

The note fall slowly onto her lap as the tears rained down Kagome's now paled face...


End file.
